Christmas
by twinkles77
Summary: Marauders' Era. James explains why he hates Christmas and what a certain redhead has to do with it. From there, certain moments in their relationship are outlined. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: 003 – Christmas

Description: J/L. Featuring a sweet and perfect Lily, and a James who is crabby because she won't pay him any attention. James' POV.

I HATE Christmas holidays.

Call me a scrooge. Call me ungrateful. I'll just call you a loser and hate it even more.

Every year, I stay at Hogwarts for the holidays either because my parents just got into a huge fight and neither one's up to looking after me, or because they're off in Cabo or something trying to figure out their issues. And every year, it's close to just as miserable.

I mean, not that I mind or anything. Home has nothing to offer me anymore. To tell the truth, not many people have much to offer me because I already have everything I want, and the one person who does refuses to give me anything.

Speaking of which. There she is. She just walked through the portrait hole, surrounded by the usual throng. Now she's going to sit in that armchair just to the left of the fire and take off the adorable white cap. Then she'll toast her face and hands and try not to laugh as her friend Mileen whines about the last prank Sirius pulled on her. For a while, she'll sit there with the endlessly chattering crowd, listening to all of them complain about school and obsess over me (as always) and nod as she braids someone's hair or absently picks lint off another's robes.

Eventually they'll run out of steam and trudge up to their dorms, quelled until they find a new debacle to dump on my poor Lily. One by one they'll stand up, stretch, and give her a hug goodbye. Every single one. At this rate I'll soon be the only person in the whole school who's never gotten a hug from her. In fact, I most likely already am.

Once everyone's gone, she'll make some excuse to stay in the common room, pull out her knitting wool or drawing pad, and start feverishly trying to finish the Christmas gifts she's making for her closest friends.

Most people get earrings or money for Christmas. I get broomsticks, clothes, Muggle gadgets, cologne, furniture, you name it – sometimes twice in a row. But Lily's friends? They get handmade scarves and knit hats, portraits and cards she's made herself. She starts on all these things at least two months early, and everybody knows it but won't say anything because they don't want to ruin the surprise.

Nobody would even think of ruining anything for her, no matter how small. She's the darling of Hogwarts. The Gryffindor princess. I hated her on sight because of that. The popularity and love I work so hard to get, she steals in a heartbeat. The condescending teachers I try so hard to charm never take a second glance at me once they see her. For a solid three years, I couldn't stand Lily Evans.

And then I fell in love with her.

Since 4th year, I've been trying to get her to go out with me. The first time I asked her, shook her head and apologized for saying no. I thought it was a joke or something. A display of indifference to show everyone that she wasn't seduced by all things Potter. I thought she'd be a pushover. So after a while, I asked her again. She rejected me again. And again. And again. I tried, I tried, I failed, I failed. One time when I got overly frustrated with it, I tried to insult her for turning me down. For the next two weeks, the only people who would talk to me were Remus, Peter, Sirius, and whatever bimbo he'd picked up at the moment. I'd barely be exaggerating if I told you she fell out of a fairytale one fine day and started handing out those scarves like tissue.

And once again, I'm the only person – along with Sirius – who hasn't gotten one. Earlier this year I told her that she owes me 7, including one for this Christmas, and asked her how much she wants for them. She told me she'd make them all for free if she liked me better, and I resigned myself to another Christmas filled with 150-odd expensive, useless things (stupid fangirls) and not one gift that actually means something to me.

You wouldn't think her capable of it, angel that she is, but she's single-handedly made every Christmas since I was 13 miserable for me. I'd take a single stitch if she gave it to me, but she won't even give me a smile.

I HATE Christmas. If you're not Lily Evans, bugger off and leave me to it.

Endnote: What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, everybody who's still reading my work! Sorry I've been out of the fanfiction world for so long. In April I was doing another project (Script Frenzy) so that took up pretty much all my time...and now there's school and stuff, so it's been really hard. But if people are still reading, I'm definitely going to keep going with at least my one shots, and I made a new account on too (same username) so I'll probably put more stuff up there as well. If anyone's interested. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and here's the latest installment! There'll probably be one more, which would be James's birthday, BUT that depends on how well this one is taken. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Title: 006 – New Year's

Well well well, if it isn't New Year's Eve.

It's strange. Every year this evening comes around at exactly the same time and still somehow catches me completely off guard. But then, why bother preparing for an exam you know you're going to fail?

Let me elucidate. "Exam" refers to seeing Lily kiss a pathetic excuse for a boy (other than me, that is) at the stroke of midnight to ring in the new year. Failing it means once again being unable to restrain myself from punching, cursing, or otherwise causing substantial bodily harm to said halfwit.

So after careful consideration (courtesy of Moony, of course), this year I have decided to simply do what I do best and refuse to take the exam. Hence the sadly cold, blue lips, violently shaking fingers, and snow in my hair. And I just moussed it, too. Dang.

Call me a thickheaded fool for wandering around on the balcony when it's snowing, but this was the only place I could find from which Lily wasn't visible, and the many voices whispering their conjectures about who would be the lucky guy tonight were just out of my earshot. Better "thickheaded fool" than "pathetic, brainless idiot who ruined Lily Evans's sixth successive New Year."

Well guess what, all. The pathetic, brainless idiot has finally gotten a clue. It came with a box of Kleenex. To wipe the wet residue of the snow off my face, duh. What were you expecting? I'm not, like, going to cry or anything. I mean, seriously, it's just a stupid GIRL.

There are still seven minutes left until the clock strikes midnight. But if I take off my watch and drop it off the Gryffindor Tower, I'll never know. Although I suppose the mad screams ensuing from every corner of the castle might clue me in.

They're bringing out the cake inside. Who eats cake on New Year's Eve? God, these people have NO idea how to party.

Just as well I'm out here, then.

Fine, I admit it, I'm just looking for an excuse to make me feel better about freezing my ass off. It's not working too well for me.

Remus just peeked into my lair to offer me a piece of cake. It was a piece that had one of the E's from "Happy New Year" on it. Figures.

There can't be more than 4 minutes left. I feel like I should just lay down and die right about now.

I shouldn't have tried that. I'm stuck. Literally – my hand's stuck to the floor. Wow...I don't really understand how that actually happened to a guy like me. But it's okay, no big deal...I just have to get my wand and thaw it out. Nobody will notice.

Um...except for Lily. She just saw me through the sliding glass door and asked me how long I was planning to stay outside and mope. Nice of you to care, since you're the reason I'm here in the first place, woman. Of course, I didn't actually say that. I just told her I'd stay out here as long as I wanted and got on with trying to thaw my hand free with water from my wand as discreetly as possible. I was almost there, and then she decided to join me.

Awkward much? I'm in a position that one would probably only ever see in one of those Playboy magazines Sirius likes so much.

"Why don't you come inside?" she asked.

"I don't want to."

"Oh, sure you do. There's cake and balloons, and they'll be opening the champagne pretty soon."

"How soon?"

"Two minutes! Aren't you excited?"

"Thrilled."

"Aw, come on, James! It's such a great time. New year, fresh start, new opportunities..."

"I know, right? Go make and best of it."

"Come with me?"

God, that almost did it. It made my face start burning up, and that's an achievement in this weather. I could rip my hand off the floor and still flat-out skip back inside with her if I hadn't seen Robert Trsytan hovering awkwardly around the balcony entrance waiting for Lily. But I had no idea how to put any of that into words, so I just opened my mouth strangely a couple of times and then didn't say anything back. She sat down next to me.

"I'm cold," she said.

"Sorry." Wow, she just had to choose the left side, where I couldn't lift up my arm and put it around here. It's not like I can take off my jacket either. But she definitely felt the water, so I had to turn it off and put the wand back in my pocket...wouldn't want her to think I'm pulling another one of my jokes, after all. There has to be some other way to do this.

"You're sorry that I'm cold?"

"I am. Very sorry. You should go back inside. There's only about a minute left."

"Well, I asked you to come with me. If you're not going to listen to me, I don't listen to you."

"That's a great philosophy and all, but considering the fact that I'm sitting out here ready to catch pneumonia at any minute, probably not the wisest choice."

"Wise choices are overrated. Isn't that what you always say?"

"Well, yes, but that's me."

"You know, if you really wanted me to go back inside, you'd just give it up and go with me. Or, if you were really sorry that I'm freezing out here because of you, you'd at least give me your jacket."

"Serves you right. I'm freezing out here because of you, as well."

"Me?! What did I do?"

"What didn't you do?"

Maybe I went too far. She stood up and turned around. But then, she didn't walk back into the common room. She tugged at my shirt impatiently.

"Enough of this. Let's go."

I didn't budge. I don't think this is scoring me and extra goody points with her.

"Come on, James! What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm _stuck,_ okay?! There. I said it."

Wow. Supreme embarrassment. I can't believe the whole world isn't standing still and laughing at me, and I believed it even less when Lily knelt down next to me with the saddest look ever in her big green eyes. I'm not kidding, I would be willing to lay out here all night if I could keep looking into those eyes.

"You poor thing! Here, let me help you."

"I know how to do it."

"Oh, of course, 'cuz you know how to do everything. That's why we're still here." She pulled out her wand and whispered the spell to make warm water start flowing onto my fingers. If anyone ever asks me why I'm so after her once we're through with this little operation, I'll point at this moment every time.

"I was getting along just fine before you decided to come out here. I was trying to be chivalrous and not spill water on you."

"Well, I was doing just fine before I saw you sitting here all by your lonesome. Now we're both missing the New Year's celebrations. Thanks a lot, Potter." She was so joking. She never calls me Potter anymore. I'm still not completely over that.

Eventually, I could feel my hand coming loose from the ground, at the same time as the countdown started inside. We both stood up, and I tried desperately to think of something to do out here for another 7 seconds.

"Uh, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You know, your wand is really pretty."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

That tool Robert is knocking even more impatiently on the glass now. Only 3 seconds left.

"Happy almost New Year," I whispered.

"You too! And guess what, I got you a gift."

She pulled off her scarf from around her neck. Her OWN scarf. And put it around my neck.

"It's pretty." It's white, patterned with seashells that must have taken forever. I'd never have been caught dead wearing it, until now. It's never coming off.

"Thank you."

The shouts and screams escalated, and I could actually hear a muffled Robert's voice issuing from the other side – the wrong side.

"Happy actual New Year!" she squealed, and put her arms around me.

"Happy...happy, happy..." That's all I could choke out. She let go, and chuckled.

"You wanna go back inside now?"

"Okay. Are you still cold, by the way? 'Cuz, you know, now that I have my arm back..."

She laughed again, like bells ringing on a spring day. "I'm okay." I opened the door for her and we walked in together.

Hah, in your face, Mr. Trystan. In your face.

I get the feeling that this'll be a story I tell my grandchildren when they ask me why I love the cold. It gives me a valid excuse to wear the scarf, which I'll definitely still have – HEY! I got a scarf!

Remus and Sirius obviously noticed before I did. I'm grinning bigger than I thought humanly possible. This'll get me through the next few months no matter what happens. Maybe sometime in March, I'll get my New Year's kiss. And then in May we could celebrate our own Valentine's day.

Oh Lily Evans, how I love you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! I'm sorry this took so ridiculously wrong. There was all kinds of nonsense going on with my account and the lag in getting it fixed was unbelievable. Anywho, here's another sort-of chapter. I decided to tell it from Sirius and Remus's point of view because when I tried to write it from James's, it just came out sounding corny and cliched and not right. Enjoy, and review if you would like!**

Title: 007 – Sirius's Discovery

"Moony! MOONY!" Sirius's voice echoed over the grassy bank, faintly reaching Remus's ears. He was running pell-mell towards where Remus was sitting, surrounded by carefully tended sprigs of lavender that he was cultivating to help with his "furry little problem".

"I'm busy," he said irritably as the other boy flung himself down beside him and gave a great sneeze. "What do you want?"

"I have new - " he sneezed again " - news," he finished urgently. "But first you need to stop trying to poison me." He looked in distaste at the lavender, to which he was allergic.

"Lavender is a calming, happy scent," Remus countered. "It's supposed to help during the full moon. What's so important?"

"Let's walk back to the castle. I can barely get a word out for sneezing around this crap."

"I can't just leave it here!"

"Nobody's going to steal your lavender, Moony! Come on!"

Remus shot a sad glance at his crop before standing up reluctantly and following Sirius, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet impatiently.

"Top secret stuff," he said in a whisper barely loud enough to be heard over the chatter of students enjoying the June weather before exams and the wind moving through the abundant trees. "Prongs is getting marr - " he stopped suddenly, composing himself. "James wants to - " he stopped again, trying a different tack. "Our good buddy is - " he sighed and gave it up, giving Remus nothing except a funny little spasm from which to deduce what he was trying to say. Remus was watching the whole performance with one eyebrow raised and his mouth slightly open, completely baffled.

"Spit it out already, Padfoot!"

"Our best friend wants to pitch himself headfirst off the top of the highest tower into the deepest fiery circles of hell!" Sirius cried dramatically, throwing his hands over his head for heightened effect.

"Are you _mad?_" Remus yelped, jumping as though electrified and staring back at the castle with wide, fearful eyes. "He's trying to jump off the Astronomy Tower and all you could think of to do was come and find me?"

"No, no!" Sirius yelled after him as Remus turned his back and began sprinting back toward the front doors. He slowed, looking around incredulously, and as Sirius caught up with him, he said grumpily, "He's asking Lily to ma - " he cleared his throat loudly. "He's giving her a ring."

"And that's what you nearly gave me a heart attack for." He looked to the sky, praying for patience. "Do you realize how much I nearly fainted just now, you boneheaded idiot? Can you please _not _do that, especially around the full moon! Merlin's pants, I thought the world was ending!"

"But it _is_!" Sirius bawled as they continued their brisk walk in the grass, reflexively avoiding patches of mud left by the recent surprise rainfall. "How can you not be totally losing your head right now?"

"Maybe because I'm a well-adjusted, grown man who has gotten past the 'I'm pathologically afraid of any kind of commitment' phase," Remus responded sardonically.

"You don't realize what this means!" Sirius insisted, combing his fingers through his hair in an unconscious attempt to gather himself.

The two friends continued their arguing all the way back up to the castle, taking care to hush their voices whenever they came across a group of people. They had reached the Great Hall by the time Sirius had finally finished recounting every painful detail about what exactly had happened and how he had found out about James's plan.

"And so then I came to find you, so that we could fix it," Sirius finished, fixing Remus with a beseeching, forlorn gaze.

"We should be happy for him," Remus replied, though there was a smidgen of nostalgic sadness in his tone. It didn't matter that James hadn't even officially told them that he was going to ask Lily to marry him yet, things were never going to be same for the Marauders again.

"But why does he want to get married?" Sirius whined, reverting back to his original position now that he realized that Remus was not going to help him.

"Oh, don't throw a tantrum," Remus admonished him sternly. "He's our mate and we're supposed to – wait, where are we going?" He looked around in confusion as they took an unexpected turn away from the staircase leading up to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius made no reply, but shoved his hands into his pockets and continued walking, looking slightly sheepish. "Of course," Remus said again in a "why am I not surprised" kind of voice. "Straight to the kitchens, just like we always do when you're upset."

He sighed and followed his friend to their favorite haunt with the only slightly ridiculous hope that some jelly rolls and pudding would cheer him up about the whole situation.

"I guess I'm just going to have to accept it," Sirius said through a mouthful of eclair fifteen minutes later as they sat together with platters of every kind of deliciousness he could imagine in front of them. "My best friend is actually, irrevocably in love with a _ginger._"

**A/N: Yeah I know, this wasn't my best. I'm extremely rusty and I just wanted to get something out before I get all caught up in exams and other stuff. I have a rough idea where I'm going with this now and there will be at least 2 more chapters. The lavender is important! I'll come back and edit this later, and come to think of it I'll probably also change the story title. Thank you all for reading! Please review!**


End file.
